Hick Lily, City James
by cute-chick007
Summary: this story is about lily and james, nikes and straw hats, and stuff. Lily is an iowan hick and james isn't. James prized possesion is his nikes. I need at least 12 reviews to contiue. hoope u enjoy. and no offesne on iowans. i live in iowa my self.
1. Staw Hats

Hick Lily, City James  
  
"Hey y'all" Lily called out to her friends Ashley Porter, Ellie Montgomery. "How was yawls summer in the big ol' city?"  
  
"It was great!" replied Ashley and Ellie. "You should really go sometime! Us all saw James Potter. He'd look cute with overalls and that nice straw hat your daddy bought for church." "Yeah I know, my daddy bought that. But James is too into his Nike shoes, us farmers like them boots to keep our toes from the cold wailer." "Yeah I know" Ashley replied. "But you know, those Nike shoes ain't that bad."  
  
Lily was what you call a hick. She lived her life on a farm in Iowa, outside of a town called Fairfield. Population, 30. Anyway, Lily's father was a farmer. He was 100% hick. Her sister, Petunia, however, was very UN hicky. And quite loved the new fashion and hated "them farmers boots". Ok who really knows how Lily got her letter. I mean, even these days, how did they even get mail out there? Oh well, well somehow Lily got a letter accepting her into Hogwarts. She was in her 6th year, and somehow over the years, she had acquired a British/ hick accent. Her friends Ashley and Ellie had the same problem. So throughout the school, they were known as the "Brithicks". Brit for British, Hicks for Hicks. Despite their innocent farmer looks, and their straw hats that they wore, instead of the pointy things that most wizards wear on their heads. And despite their British/hick accent, they were among the smartest students. Also among the most mischievous as well in fact they tied with the famous, unhicky, uninnocent looking, cute, funny, and smart Marauders. With the exception of Peter who was an ugly, unfamous, hicky, innocent, uncute, unfunny and dumb. The Marauders wanted to know who their competition was. They wanted to know whether the they were guys, girls, man, woman, male, female, smart, dumb, hicky or unhicky and stuff. Whoever these people were, they did a good job of covering up their tracks. A real good job. For no one had any idea of who it was. Only 3 girls knew. And they were, THE BRITHICKS! Who knew that they were the main competitor of the Brithicks. Because unknown to the world, under those straw hats, and under their Britain/ hick accents, they were 3 beautiful, British accenty, girls.  
  
Ok, I think we can drop the accent now. Cause its getting a bother to type y'all and stuff. Anyway..  
  
"All right girls," Lily said. "We need to think of a new prank. Which will beat the Marauders prank that they just pulled on Snape." Which if anyone wants to know is they turned Snapes knickers pink, and made them visible thru his robe. And Snape wouldn't notice. On top of that, they turned his hair into a possum. SO their was a dead possum on his head. It wasn't very attractive, but then again, Snape wasn't an attractive person. So anyway, back to Lilys little meeting.  
  
"First we have to decide who to pull a prank on, since Snape is was too overused."  
  
"Well," Ashley said. " Why don't we pull a prank on james little gang. And they will never guess because WE'RE THE BRITHICKS!!! Dun dun dun.."  
  
"Well that was rude!" Ellie " How long do we have to pretend to have these accents, I really don't want to spend another 2 years pretending to have Brit/Hick accents." "Ok Ellie shut up," Lily said. " And Ashley. What should we do? Something that's never been done b4. Something mugglish, but at the same time, something magicish." "LILLYYYYYY" Ashley and Ellie cried, " GET TO THE POINT!" "Ok," Lily goes. " Sooooooooooo..." 


	2. Nikes

Chapter 2 James Potter. There's only one word to describe him. Well not really HIM. But his passion. His life. His world. The one thing he loved more than anything else...His Nike shoes. No one came within 10 feet of them. They were kept in a glass case. That was charmed so no one could touch them. NOBODY and I mean NOBODY messed around with James Potter when he was having quiet time with his Nike shoes. Sirius once made the mistake of interrupting James's quiet time with his Nike's. He walked around for the rest of the month with pink underwear above his head.  
  
But there was more to James than his Nikes. He had a soft side, when he saw his Nikes. He had a humorous side, when he was with his Nikes. He had an angry side. When he wasn't with his Nikes. And all the pranks he ever pulled, were in honor of his beloved Nikes.  
  
But, for the first time in 8 years, a thought had entered his head. That didn't have to do with Nikes. James was shocked. Wow! He thought, this is the first thought I've had in 8 years! How could I be so unloyal! But his thought was about one of the Brithicks. The one who wore her hair in limp, dirty braids visible underneath the straw hat she always wore. It seemed to him, that her straw hat was as important to her as his Nikes were to her. But then he thought, no one could love and object that wasn't a human as much as him. Ever. Anyway, about that brithick. He thought her name was Lily, she was sorta weird he thought. He never had the heart to play a prank on her. But she seemed a likely candidate for one of his competiting pranksters. She was quiet, she was shy, and she a half British half Iowan hick accent. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James was worried. He kept on thinking of Lily, and then his beloved Nikes. He felt very unloyal and decided to have a quiet session with his Nikes soon. But for the time being he began to think of Lily again.  
  
After an hour of pulling pranks in honor of his Nikes, he went to his room to have his daily quiet session with his Nikes. He walked into his room. And... HIS NIKES WEREN'T THERE!!!!!!! He passed out there and then. Right in that spot.  
  
He woke up a week later in the hospital wing. The shock still hurting his system. He saw Sirius and Remus in front of his face. "Nikes.." He hoarsely whispered. " Nikes! Where are my Nikes?" Remus sadly shook his head. "They have been taken." " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" James cried His beloved Nikes had been stolen. By the only people capable of pulling such a prank. The Brithicks! DUN DUN DUN..... 


	3. why snapes hair is oily

Chapter 3  
  
Before 6th year, Snapes hair was not oily. And he was not and ugly greasy nasty slime ball. He had nice poofy hair, well not really poofy, but it stuck 2 feet up above his head. And whenever he moved his head, his hair bounced. Which made the girls giggle and the guy revolt. Anyway, Snape was really proud of his hair. So, the Marauders decided that Snape would look better with nice slick hair. This is what started all the trouble between Snape and Marauders. They asked ugly, fat, annoying, nasty, mean, unfunny, uncute Peter to make a potion that would sort of unpoof his hair. Make it normal looking. Unfortunately, the U.F.A.N.M.U.U Peter messed up the potion, as always and made it accidentally so that Snapes hair would always be greasy. Peter put in the potion in the Snapes pumpkin juice, but being the idiot he was, he accidentally put some in Lusius's drink, which also explains why Draco has his slick slimy hair. Snape didn't notice but his hair was flattening minute by minute. And Peter being the idiot he was, put too much of the potion in Snapes pumpkin juice, so even if he did try to wash it off, it wouldn't come off. Which explains why Snape and Draco have oily, slick hair.  
  
Now lets get off the subject of Snape. I don't even know why we were talking about Snape. For Snape is an idiot. But it's just a piece of information I thought you might want to know. Now, back to James and Lily.  
  
Who shall we talk about? Lily or James. Well, I guess you probably want to know about the Brithicks point of view. Well, (owwwww the author is brushing my long hair while I'm typing this! Ow ow ow ow!) And P.S we're both from Iowa by the way. And we're typing this from Fairfield. Ok? Huh? Back to the story.  
  
"Lily guess what guess what!" Ellie cried. " Dumbledore announced another ball while you were in this bed hiding James's shoes.  
  
"really?!" Lily cried. "Oh no," Ashley whined. " Another ball wearing overalls, I swear this is the last one. I'm sick of this! Next ball, I'm going to be Ashley, not another Brithick girl. "Chill out," Lily said. " We don't have to dress in overalls for this one." "Really!" Ellie and Ashley both cried. "Yup! We aren't even going to go to the ball. "WHAT!" they cried. "Yup. End of discussion. Now lets talk about what we're going to do with James's shoes." "Well," Ellie sighed. "We could hide them under Sirius's bed, and then give him clues and then Sirius would be in trouble." "Not bad," Ashley said.  
  
One thing I forgot to do was describe the girls and the guys for you. Well Lily was 5'5. Had nice pretty emerald eyes. But they were always hidden under her straw hat. She had strawberry blonde hairy that was shoulder length and nice and straight. Ellie had short black hair, just under her ears, pretty blue eyes. And they were really blue. She was about 5'7, and was very very skinny. Ashley had really long blonde hair. 5'4, nice cool gray eyes. And had a nice curvy body. And was really cute. As were all the girls. Lily was pretty, Ellie was gorgeous and Ashley was cute. But none of the girls showed their beauty. In fact, they kept it hidden under their straw hats.  
  
Lets describe the guys. James was 5'9 had messy black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was quite a hottie. And was sort of a player. Remus had curly silvery blonde hair. Had light blue eyes, and was 5'7. Sirius was very UN serious. And he had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, 6'0 tall, and all the girls loved him.  
  
So, James was hot, Remus was cute, and Sirius was drop dead gorgeous. And they showed their looks off. And were all players. But they were gentle with girls  
  
And this concludes another chapter of hick Lily and city James. OH yea, I own nothing but the plot, Ashley and Ellie. And this goes for the entire story 


End file.
